I Run To You
by nutsgirl
Summary: Just a little scene I imagined for the film, right after the battle against the chitauri


He was alive despite the injuries all over his body. Jumping out from a building and breaking through the glass window meant nothing for him. Not for a master spy trained to escape from any dangerous situation. Nevertheless, he mustn't die there. Not without helping to save the earth. Not without defeating Loki.

Listlessly, he recovered and stood up, taking pieces of glass out of his stout arms. As he approached the shattered window, his hawk eyes caught the heroic scene of Iron man holding a missile and flying up into the dark hole in the sky.

What the fuck is he doing? Hawkeye pressed the phone on his ear while stretching his sore neck and shoulders

- Captain, do you copy? Captain? Black Widow? Anyone?! - He contacted in vain. There were no signal throught the members anynore.

- Fuck! - He swore to the sky and when he gazed once again to the black hole, he saw Iron man falling from it. Not flying, but literally plummeting. And the millisecond afterward the hole closed itself

- Double fuck!

Therefore, Hawkeye looked around the city and surprisely all the Chitauris were being deactivated. Many of them falling dead straight to the ground. He made it! Motherfucker Stark did it! He grinned down to the destroyed city. But, was he alive?

-Hawk? - Natasha's voice filled his ear and also his heart. The signal was back.

-Tasha? Are you ok? - He held both the phone and his breath for the seconds she took to answer.

_I survived.

Of course she was fine. She's the Black Widow, he thought yet relieved beyond belief. She sounded exhausted, though

_ Where are you?

_ At Stark's place. I closed the portal... We did it

_ Hold on. I'm coming for you. Don't move

In a hurry he ran to the window and grabbed the arrow he just used to escape from the riot of Chitauris. He armed it in his bow and aimed to the opposite building. Shrewdly, he shot to one of the lower windows and jumped out with his bow hung around his shoulder. He crossed the entire street holding tight the cord. It saved a lot of time to meet Natasha.

suported 3 meters up apart from the floor, he released the cord and nimbly landed with steady feet. Fortunately he wasn't that far away from Tony's tower, so he raced as fast as he could. At that moment he wished he had an armour, or he was a god so he could fly. As the best way a human could do, he speed up and raced, dodging the ruins in his path. Halfway he found one of his arrows he used in the battle so he picked it up. It could be useful.

Finally he pushed the gate of the tower and entered. Great. There was only an elevator left which he took it. The machine was fast as a Stark technology should be. And while the elevator went up he supported his body on the wall and took a deep breath. It was over. He had the chance to redeem himself for murdered several agentes. For destroying S.H.I.E.L.D's airplane. For Phil's death. He was an Avenger.

When the elevator reached the penthouse, the doors opened wide and revealed a very wrecked room. And farther foward he saw an amusing scene. Loki was lying on the floor, immobilized and completely beaten up. His eyes were closed but he surely wasn't dead. Unfortunately. Clint approached to examine the long body of the god of mischief. That was a nice work there. Hulk's job probably.

He pointed his weapon to Loki's forehead. He wanted to shoot him so bad, but an arrow would be harmless against him. Clint knew it. Son of a bitch, with all due respect Thor, he thought to himself.

_Clint!

He instantly turned his head to the left when he heard Natasha's enthralling voice. She was supporting herself on the door. Her eyes were intense as ever.

Clint threw his bow and arrow aside and went straight to Natasha's direction. All he wanted was to hold her. So he did. In a response she threw her arms around his waist and tucked her head in his shoulder. There were so many feelings in that gesture. He stroked her red hair and inhaled her natural smell. He closed his eyes firmly.

_ It's so good to touch you – He whispered close to her ear and he felt when she shivered. Natasha moved a little back and peered up at him. She took in his stunning face, bright eyes and strong jaw.

_ Did I hurt you? - He asked in a spur making herdoubtful. She furrowed.

_ When I was possessed by Loki. Did I hurt you? I haven't had the chance to ask

with this explanation Natasha lowered her head and softly replied

_ I've told you. That wasn't you.

_Natasha – he whispered once again and showed his puppy eyes. That look was the sole thing she couldn't resist

_Not phisically

Clint sighed disappointed and holding her waist he glued his forehead into hers. Stroked the point of his nose against hers.

_Please, I'm sorry - he begged with his mouth only inches away from Natasha. She could feel his breath against hers. She couldn't help it but stroke the veins around his muscular arms. When suddenly...

_Black Widow, do you copy?

They jolted apart and Clint rolled his eyes. Breathless, Natasha answered the contact

_ I do Captain. You... Are you...

_We're all fine. Tony is awake. You?

Natasha revealed a brief smile for Tony's sake

_ I'm at Tony's tower. Loki is here as well but he is fainted – She checked to see if Loki was still there or if he had ran away while she was distracted with Hawkeye.

_ What about Hawkeye? - Captain questioned

_ He's here with me – Staring at me like a hawk, she told to herself

_ Stay there. We're heading to the tower to capture Loki

_ Ordered that

Clint was staring at her yet, when she suddenly tapped her own forehead

_ The scepter! Where is it?

She started to look around for Loki's scepter. She had to have it to give it to Nick. He would certainly give it back to Thor though. When she found it, not too far, a little farther behind, she squatted and picked it up. As she turned around she bumped into Clint's chest, standing very close in front of her. They couldn't take it anymore. Clint grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to encounter his mouth. With his other hand he caressed all the way of her back, running to her rear. He fixed his wild mouth into hers. Helpless, Natasha dropped the scepter on the floor and moved her hands right to squeeze his arms. The tension between them was exploding. They played with each other's tongue, passionately, with such hunger and desire. When Clint released her, still with his lips on hers, he said sensually

_ Now it feels like Budapest – And opened a smirk before biting Natasha's lower lip. She felt her legs like jelly. They tore apart quite dizzy and the second that followed, Hulk and the others Avengers got there.


End file.
